Wake me up when september ends
by vanessamatos
Summary: Quando eles se conheceram tinha tudo para se odiarem, mas uma linda amizade nasceu desse encontro. Com o tempo cativaram um grande amor inicialmente proibido, mas que com o tempo tornou-se intenso.


**Título: ****Wake me up when september ends (R)****  
****Autor: Vanessa Matos****  
****Categoria: POV Becca****  
****Gênero: Romance****  
****Shipper: Justin/Becca (Justecca)**

**Beta:**

**Advertências: Contém insinuação de sexo.****  
****Classificação: R****  
****Completa: (X) Yes () No****  
****Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim...**

**Notas:**** -****Fic baseada no video clipe da banda Green Day: Wake me up when september ends. ****Por isso seria melhor verem o video antes, durante ou depois de lerem a fic.**

-Os dialogos são os mesmos presentes no video clipe, por isso estão em itálico. E procurei enquadrar as cenas do clipe no decorrer da fic.

-Fiz pequenas modificações na história do casal justecca para poder se enquadra na história que o clipe do Green Day aborda. Por isso, por exemplo, o Justin morando em uma casa em vez de um apartamento.

-As letras ao longo da fic são da tradução da canção.

-Link do vídeo clipe: .com/watch?v=7zpF1nTdlOQ

Banner: .

**Resumo: **_Quando eles se conheceram tinha tudo para se odiarem, mas uma linda amizade nasceu desse encontro. Com o tempo cativaram um grande amor inicialmente proibido, mas que com o tempo tornou-se intenso. Quando tudo parecia calmo, eis que Justin resolve voltar ao Iraque, e Becca se ver desesperada com a possibilidade de quer o homem que ama incondicionalmente vai se aventura numa Guerra sangrenta._

**Wake me up when september ends ****  
**

"**O verão chegou e passou**

**A inocência nunca dura**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Minha vida passou a ter outro significado desde que o conheci. Entramos na vida um do outro de uma forma dilaceradora. Ele devia me odiar pelo fato da minha mãe ser responsável pela destruição da imagem de família feliz que tinha, mas não, desde que nos conhecemos sempre foi doce e gentil. Mesmo com nossas mães se odiando nasceu uma forte amizade entre nós dois. E mesmo com a enorme possibilidade de sermos irmãos não conseguir controlar meu coração e quando dei por mim estava loucamente apaixonada pelo meu meio-irmão.

"**Assim como meu pai se foi**

**Sete anos passaram muito rápido**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Felizmente aquele exame de DNA veio a calhar e descobrir que não somos irmãos. Se por um lado fique aliviada por finalmente poder amá-lo sem culpa e medo, por outro lado o medo disso mudar o jeito como ele sempre me viu atormentou-me e fui obrigada a mentir para conservar a nossa amizade. Isso podia fatalmente mudar o rumo do nosso relacionamento e por um curto intervalo de tempo me vi desesperada pelo seu perdão. Mas, superamos esse obstáculo, logo estávamos recuperando nossa incrível e importante amizade.

"**Lá vem a chuva de novo**

**O cair das estrelas"**

Como era de se esperar o amor que brotou em mim também fez estragos nele. Não demorou e acabamos nos declarando um ao outro. Não sabíamos o rumo que esse relacionamento ia tomar. Qual seria a recepção por nossas famílias. Mas, não pudemos frear nossos sentimentos e a paixão dilaceradora. Começamos a nos relacionar as escondidas. Nutrindo o amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

'**Encharcado na minha dor de novo**

**Nos tornando quem nós somos"**

Era uma tarde como outra qualquer. Uma das muitas tardes que passamos em meio ao campo com belas flores amarelas ao nosso redor. Posso ainda sentir o doce aroma que sempre me inebriava naquele lugar especial, quando fecho os olhos. Era o nosso lugar especial, onde podíamos ser nós mesmos sem medo dos olhares de reprovação daqueles que certamente condenaria nosso amor. Foi numa bela tarde com o sol brilhando e aquecendo nossas peles, que pela primeira vez lhe disse, eu te amo.

"**Enquanto a minha memória descansa**

**Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Os lábios dele contra os meus eram doces e convidativos. Nunca me cansaria de beijá-lo e senti seus braços contra meu corpo acalentando a paixão que fervia em minhas veias e pulsava meu coração.

_-Vem cá- _Ele disse com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes e apaixonantes. Beijou-me na bochecha e me abraçou fortemente. Descanso minha cabeça em seu ombro aspirando seu cheiro. O cheiro dele era tão delicioso e vibrante_- Você sabe, eles dizem que a vida é curta- _As palavras dele sempre me atingiam tendo toda a minha atenção e dedicação_- Ele dizem que nós iremos acordar um dia- _Afasto do seu ombro, e nossos olhos se encaram apaixonados_- E nesse dia todos os seus sonhos e, tudo que você desejava e queria acaba simplesmente assim. Você sabe- _Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente de forma a lhe dizer que compreendia onde ele estava querendo chegar_- As pessoas... - _Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar_- As pessoas ficam velhas e mudam, as situações mudam- _Ele abaixa a cabeça como se algo estivesse machucando-o. Direciono minhas mãos a sua face fazendo nossos olhos se encararem, tocando-o lentamente de forma a demonstrar toda a minha atenção e meu amor_- E tudo o que quero é só esse momento do jeito que está, esse dia- _Balanço minha cabeça afirmativamente novamente lhe dando coragem para continuar_- Meus sentimentos por você ,do jeito que você está agora e o jeito que olho para você. Bem, eu quero que dure para sempre, sabe?_

_-E durará... - _A palavra escapar pelos meus lábios sem controle_- Apesar de tudo nós sempre tivemos isso. Um ao outro... - _E com toda a certeza do mundo deixo as palavras saírem sem medo-_ Nada vai mudar isso. - _Minhas mãos acariciavam lentamente sua face e a respiração dele era música para meus ouvidos_ - Só quero que você saiba que não importa o que acontecer com você. Sempre terá alguém aqui para você- _Seus olhos tinham um brilho tão intenso_- Sempre. Eu nunca vou deixá-lo, nunca vou deixá-lo- _O amor transbordava por suas pupilas dilatadas, trocamos um beijo rápido mais com tanto significado_- Eu te amo- _E sem mais medo, sem mais culpa, deixo meu coração por para fora aquilo que há tempos vinha me alimentando tornando-me viva e apaixonante. Ele sorrir. E que sorriso. Meus lábios instintivamente esboçam um sorriso em resposta.

_-Eu sei!- _Elebeija delicadamente meu nariz e meus lábios_- Eu sei- _E me abraça fortemente.

_-Não me deixe- _Não suportaria perde-lo depois de tudo que passamos.

_-Não irei-_Sua voz era sussurro em meu ouvido_._

_-Não em deixe, não me deixe- _Suplicava sem noção disso.

_-Não irei, não irei- _Ele me acalmava.

"**O verão chegou e passou**

**A inocência nunca dura**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Naquela bela tarde havíamos feitos uma promessa um ao outro. E declaramos o amor que sentíamos. Passamos as tardes que se seguiram namorando em meio ao belo campo de flores amarelas. Nosso paraíso particular onde podíamos ser nós mesmos, e nós amar sem medo. Nossa família não nos julgou quando formos desmascarados, e sem mais esse empecilho podemos fazer programas comuns de um casal apaixonado.

"**Toquem os sinos novamente**

**Como fizemos quando a primavera começou**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Comer batatas-fritas e hambúrgueres em uma simples lanchonete era um dos nossos programas preferidos. Lembro de quando paguei a conta certa vez e ele não gostou. Não queria sentisse inferior por não poder pagar um lanche a namorada, mas conhecia sua situação financeira. Não tinha um trabalho fixo. E já passava maior aperto com o aluguel. Ele não sabia que a Nora havia me contado que ultimamente era ela que pagava as contas dele. Lembro também do dia em que fiz uma festa surpresa de aniversário, e melei sua face com bolo. Qualquer programa ao seu lado tornava-se incrível e memorável.

"**Lá vem a chuva de novo**

**Caíndo das estrelas"**

A casa dele passou a ser meu lar. Estava sempre lá. Ou disputando partidas no seu videogame. Ou vendo filmes românticos. Ou fazendo amor. Sexo com ele era mais do que isso. Era amor.

"**Encharcado na minha dor novamente**

**Tornando-se quem nós somos"**

Lembro-me da primeira vez que fizemos amor. Era uma noite fria, lembro de como chovia e que a temperatura caiu bastante. Um filme de suspense me fazia tremer debaixo das cobertas. E de repente nossa atenção foi desviada para outra tarefa. Aos beijos. E os beijos foram ficando mais quentes e sensuais. Estávamos nervosos. E nos atrapalhamos ao nos despimos. Lembro de quando tentei retirar o blusão que ele trajava, quase o sufoquei, e os risos ecoaram preenchendo o ambiente tornando a experiência única e inesquecível. Quando o vi nu pela primeira vez: Ele é lindo e feito na medida certa pra mim. Quando se livrou da minha última peça de roupa olhou-me intensamente e nesse exato momento todo meu corpo transpirava por ele. Suas mãos me provocaram sensações imensuráveis. Fizeram-me gemer seu nome e tremer de prazer. Nossos corpos nus ao se tocarem queimavam. Meu corpo fervia em antecipação, ansioso pelo grande momento. Ele uniu nossos corpos majestosamente. E nos amamos intensamente.

Cada fez que fazíamos amor era diferente, me provocava sensações incrivelmente maravilhosas. Provocando orgasmos memoráveis. Nunca me cansaria de amar e ser amada pelo Justin Walker. Esse é o nome do homem que amo loucamente.

"**Enquanto minha memória descansa**

**Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Mais, quando a felicidade é demais sempre surgem os problemas. Quase tive um infarto quando soube o que Justin havia feito. Meu pesadelo havia começado. O homem que amo ia retornar ao campo de guerra. Havia se alistado logo após o 11 de Setembro como forma de mostrar a sua família, em especial ao seu pai e a sua irmã Kitty, que era capaz de ir à guerra e lutar pelo povo americano. As feridas quando retornou foram intensas e quase o levou a morte. Porque agora que estamos juntos e felizes ia voltar pra lá? Será que ele não me ama como achei que amava?

-_Você não fez isso. –_ Ele estava sentado na varanda da casa. E me olhou surpreso-Diga_ que não fez!_

-_Fiz o quê?_- É claro que a mãe dele havia me contado sobre seu ato estúpido. E a raiva me consumiu quando encarei o olhar de inocente que me direcionou. Sem pensar direcionou minha mão a sua face, e lhe dou um forte tapa.

- _Diga-me que não fez, por favor- _Minha perna tremia, e as lágrimas queriam escorrer em minha face. Minha voz saiu chorosa e nervosa. - _Por favor, você não fez isso!_- Estava descontrolada. Meu coração doía. O medo de perdê-lo me consumia. - _Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus...- _Tremia por completo, totalmente descontrolada.- _Por favor, você não pode fazer isso-_ Justin levanta-se indo em minha direção. Tentando com gestos me controlar. Acalmar-me. - _Por favor- _As lágrimas agora caiam sem controle- _Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, me diga!-_ Ele prometeu nunca me deixar. E ia desistir de nós tão facilmente. – _Eu te amo tanto!_- Gesticulava minhas mãos sem controle. Tremia da cabeça aos pés. Meu coração doía. Estava desesperada.

_- Eu também!-_ Mesmo em vão ele tentava me controlar. Tentava me abraçar.

_- Não!_- Me desvencilhei dos seus braços e meus olhos o acusavam.

_- Pare, pare, pare, me escuta- _Seu tom de voz agora era grave e alto.

_-Como você pode fazer isso comigo?_- Não conseguia me acalmar, ou escutá-lo, só queria voltar ao nosso tempo feliz, ao tempo em quer nosso amor não estava em risco. Quando a vida dele não corria perigo. Ele passava a mão de forma nervosa sobre a cabeça- _Como pode fazer isso?-_ Lágrimas já começavam a ser forma em seus olhos perfeitos. Não conseguia mais sustentar meu peso, e cai ao chão- _Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus!- _Ele me olhava de forma triste.

-_Eu achei que você me entenderia, por que você não entende?-_ Porque não entendia? Ele realmente estava me perguntando isso?-_ Eu fiz isso pela gente! Eu fiz isso pela gente!_- Ele berrava com fúria. – _Isso supostamente era para ser fácil!- _As lágrimas caiam sem controle em minha face enquanto Justin gritava enfurecidamente- _Eu pensei que você ficaria orgulhosa de mim_- A dor em meu peito só aumentava e queria ser capaz de fazê-la parar de doer- _Eu estou fazendo pelo nosso povo, você não entende porque eu fiz isso!-_ Ele berrava em fúria enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair em sua face. Seus olhos me olhavam decepcionados, e sai fechando a porta com força me deixando sozinha em meu desespero.

-_Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus... -_ O homem que amo ia se aventura novamente em uma guerra e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo.

"**O verão chegou e passou,**

**A inocência nunca dura**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Tivemos outras discussões. Voltei para casa de minha mãe. Ficamos dias sem nos falar. Não retornava as suas ligações. Ficava deitada em minha cama, chorando por algo que era inevitável. Demorei a perceber que estava perdendo um tempo precioso ao lado do homem que amo. E quando finalmente percebi passamos há curtir cada dia como se fosse o último, nos amando intensamente.

"**Assim como meu pai se foi**

**Vinte anos se passaram muito rápido**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Quando ele partiu foi como se levasse parte de mim. Vivia tensa, cada vez que o telefone tocava tremia de medo. Tentávamos nos falar toda a semana, através de emails, breve telefonemas, via webcam, e a cada despedida parte do meu coração era despedaçado.

"**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

Quando fiquei uma semana sem receber noticias comecei a me desesperar. Após dias tentando contato com as autoridades soubemos que Justin juntamente com um grupo de soldados foram mandados para levar mantimentos em uma aldeia e sofreram uma emboscada. Havia muitos feridos e óbitos. Não sabiam informar os nomes dos soldados que haviam morrido em combate. A área era de difícil acesso, e o exercito estava sem conseguir contato.

"**Me acorde quando setembro acabar"**

E essa noticia me devastou. Desmaie e acordei em um hospital. Onde recebi uma noticia que serviu para acalmar meu coração e me trouxe esperança. Havia uma parte do Justin em mim. Esperava um fruto do nosso amor. E pelo filho que esperava, pelo amor que sentimos um pelo outro, jamais descansaria até reencontrar o amor da minha vida.

"_E isso é para você, não importa, o que você fizer, sempre terá alguém aqui para você. Eu nunca vou deixar você."_

**FIM**


End file.
